A New Flavor
by dewitts
Summary: [Roxas x Xion AU One-Shot] It was a new flavor no one else enjoyed but who knew the transfer student from school would be the first to try?


The first day of school wasn't Roxas' favorite time of the year. Two months wasn't enough for the young boy and the summer began to fade as a reminiscing memory. He missed working daily at his parents' ice cream shop, creating new flavors, and taking orders for his parents. Of course, because of school, Roxas' time at the shop was now limited.

For the first hour, Roxas would take care of the counter and take customers' orders and give them their ice cream. Next, he would start on his schoolwork for a few hours, before returning to help his parents again. Even though the kids were back to school and such, the ice cream shop was still a favorite amongst them. Normally, most kids would drop by right after a long day at school.

Roxas held the ice cream cone in his hand and scooped the respected flavor the customers had asked. He would recommend them their new flavor of ice cream – Sea Salt Ice Cream – but unfortunately, it was not a favorite among the customers. Roxas decided to scoop a bit for himself and sat behind the cashier counter. The salty and sweet taste of the turquoise ice cream awoke his senses as he devoured the rest of his treat, later grabbing more.

The sound of bell rang from across the counter and Roxas stuck the ice cream spoon into his mouth, knowing this was sign of a customer entering into the shop. The visitor kept their face out from his view but from what Roxas could see was a small petite figure scanning the ice cream flavors.

She was wearing the same school uniform as him but Roxas didn't recognize the girl. Her eyes wouldn't leave the ground even when Roxas had greeted her. Her short black hair had many layers that covered the skin of her cheeks.

"Uh… We have a new flavor! Sea salt ice cream, it's really good. You should try some." Roxas recommended.

"S-sure." The young girl shyly replied.

At first, Roxas was caught up in his silent investigation of the girl, and didn't hear the girl's reply. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "I'll try the sea salt ice cream, please."

"R-right!" Was all Roxas could say, as he scurried behind the counter, scooping extra portions of the turquoise colored ice cream.

"Here ya go."

Finally, he was able to see the girl's face as he handed the ice cream to her. She had pretty blue eyes, similar to the blue color in the ice cream, except darker. At that moment, he recognized where he had seen the young girl before.

The young girl was the new transfer student – Roxas remembered hearing about the girl, the students around the school commenting on her strange name. She was also in his art class – He remembered vaguely how she told the class about her special hobby, which was collecting sea shells at the beach – something he also enjoyed doing.

"You're the new transfer student right?" Roxas asked. "X-Xion? That's your name?"

The young girl, Xion, was a bit taken aback that he had remembered her name. She expected the usual response, kids would comment about her name, and then later forget about her. Xion kept to herself most of the time and had moved from her old school to make new friends at her new school. Roxas watched as Xion bit into her ice cream, timidly smiling, as she bit further into it.

"It's sweet and salty…"

"Yeah, it's good right?" Roxas replied, biting into his ice cream as well. He decided to join Xion outside of the counter. For some reason, he was interested in getting to know the young girl more. He knew the feeling of being the new kid at a brand new school.

"For some reason, people don't like this new flavor… I've tried getting people to try it, but no luck—you're the first person to try it besides me."

Xion glanced at the almost empty ice cream bucket and chuckled softly. "I'm glad I did or else you'd be hogging all the ice cream to yourself."

The two broke into small laughs, holding the cones of their ice cream away from their faces to avoid spilling. Roxas then heard the bell ring once again, and saw a tall, lanky figure he knew quite well. His fiery, wild red hair gave the figure away and his signature smirk.

"Hanging with the new girl huh, Roxas?" Axel spoke, taking his place next to Roxas, leaving him to be in the middle of Xion and Axel. "_What?_ You're eating ice cream without me?"

"Oh, Axel!" Roxas said, after a brief moment to recompose himself. He climbed over the counter and scooped some ice cream for Axel.

"You're the new girl—Xion, right? The name's Axel! Got it memorized?"

Xion retreated to her shy and timid state, only nodding to the older boy. "Aw, don't be shy around me! Anyone who's friends with Roxas is my friend too."

"Heh. Thanks, Axel." Xion replied, adding emphasis on his name.

"What's the flavor?" Axel asked, looking at the blue-green colored ice cream. He then took a bite, allowing the salty-sweet flavor savor his senses. Axel flashed a wide smile before wolfing down the rest of his ice cream. "This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted."

"Thanks!" Roxas responded, before biting more of his ice cream.

The three continued to chat amongst themselves for the rest of the day. Roxas neglected his homework and ice cream duties – his parents weren't very happy, of course. Roxas and Axel had invited Xion to sit with them during lunch at their usual spot, on top of the school building.

For the rest of the day, the three sat outside of the ice cream shop and watched the sunset.


End file.
